Words, Hands, Hearts
by the2evils
Summary: sixth year begins with some new faces, one no one thought was possible. Snape has been outed as a spy but that's alright because Dumbledore has another spy, problem is Dumbledore doesn't know who he is. Many Parings Slash DMHP


Words, Hands, Hearts.

Chapter One: New Faces

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER AND FRIENDS I JUST LIKE TO PLAT WITH THEM

Harry sat in and empty compartment on the Hogwarts Express. The other two thirds of the golden trio were in another compartment receiving instructions to fulfill their duties as Head Girl and Prefect. This was his sixth year at Hogwarts, and still no progress had been made when it came to finding a weakness for Voldemort. Harry was becoming more withdrawn, two years in a row he had been a witness to death, first Cedric then Sirius. Sirius' death hurt more than anything. He didn't want to lose anyone else and had been determined to push everyone away. It hadn't worked. Didn't they realize how much danger they were in because of him? His train of though derailed however when Neville and Luna entered the car.

"Hiya Harry, how was your summer?"

"Same as always," Harry said dejectedly.

Neville looked uncomfortable, looking for a safe subject, he spied Harry's D.A.D.A. book on the seat beside him. "Do you know if they've found a new defense professor yet?"

"I heard we're getting a vampire this year," Luna said dreamily.

Neville shuddered at the thought at the thought and Harry had to smile at Luna. "Well having a night class would give me a reason to wonder the halls late at night and not get in trouble," Harry laughed.

"How'd you do on your OWLs Harry?"

"I did well enough. I received an O in Potions so Snape is stuck with me for another year."

"What else are you taking?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms, and Care of Magical Creatures, what about you Neville?"

"The same as you, only Herbology instead of Potions."

Hermione opened the door and proceeded to stare at Harry, "You should pay more attention to the time Harry. We're almost there and you still don't have your robes on." She lightly scolded.

Harry nodded and started to get up. "I need to change out of these clothes as well. I'll be right back," he explained and left the car with his clothes. Once he was changed he made his way back to his car. On the way there he noticed Malfoy sitting alone in a compartment. He found it slightly odd that he didn't have his cronies with him but decided to ignore it. Why should he care about Malfoy anyway? Being deep in thought he wasn't paying attention and crashed into someone knocking them down.

"I'm sorry are you alright?" he asked offering the small girl at his feet a hand. She was slight of build, probably only in her second or third year, Harry didn't recognize her though. She had long black hair with fiery red highlights tied in a high ponytail. The most striking thing about her was her eyes, black as onyx, that were now staring at him owlishly.

"It's my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going."

"I'm Harry Pot—," he began.

She held up a hand to stop him, "I know, don't worry about it. I'm Makayla."

She gave no last name and Harry didn't push for one. "What house are you in?" he asked instead.

"I'm not in a house yet. I've been studying overseas for the last four years."

"You're a fifth year? I don't believe it."

"Yes I'm a fifth year, just very small for my age."

"Come on you can sit with my friends and I, unless you're already sitting with someone else."

"Alright, thanks." Makayla followed him.

"Who's that Harry," Ron had rejoined the car as well.

"This is Makayla, she's a transfer student."

"What school did you attend previously?" Hermione asked once Makayla was seated.

"Mayfair Academy for Witches and Wizards," she answered.

"Why did you transfer? I've read that Mayfair Academy is very hard to get into and expensive."

Makayla was silent at first as if she wasn't going to answer but then she spoke. "I was living with my Mother in the states but she passed away so I was sent back to England to live with my Father."

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up." Hermione apologized.

"It's alright you didn't know."

The car became silent after that. No one was sure how to break the ice after that. Harry was the first to speak.

"Have you made any friends at Hogwarts yet?"

"You are the first ones I've spoken with. I only arrived yesterday. My Father took the liberty of purchasing my school supplies and bringing them to Hogwarts for me."

"Do you know what house you want to be in?" Ron asked.

"I hadn't put much thought into it. What houses are you guys in?" she asked them.

"Everyone here is in Gryffindor, except Luna who is in Ravenclaw," Hermione answered.

The train had come to a stop. "I'm sorry I really must be going, seeing as how I have to be sorted, I have to go with the first years," Makayla excused herself.

"I'm sure we'll see you soon," Harry said with a smile.

"Thanks, bye."

"She seems nice." Neville commented.

"Yes she does," Hermione agreed. "Maybe she'll be placed in Gryffindor. You know Mayfair Academy is very selective, they only accept the best and the curriculum is very strict."

"Then she may be placed in Ravenclaw," Luna said as they exited the car.

Harry thought there was something familiar about Makayla; he just wasn't sure what it was. Now it was nagging him.

A.N.- Makayla will play a fairly important role but she WILL NOT BE A MARY-SUE


End file.
